realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta
In gaming, meta is used as an acronym for “most effective tactics available,” and calling something “meta” means that it's an effective way to achieve the goal of the game or do well in competitive mode. In Realm Defense this translates to Tournaments mode meta. Meta is usually defined by some big change like new hero release or major rework. Smaller adjustments like buffs/nerfs to hero or addition of synergies through awaken usually don't have such a big impact to change meta. It might open more posibilities for terciary or even secondary hero, but hero that dominates meta is usually unaffected. Exception might be Azura which didn't last as meta defining hero for long, since she was overpowered at release (ehm still less than Koizuul imo) and got nerfed out of meta before new hero was released, puting her into "often really helpful but not mandatory" category (so basically balanced?). Koizuul's meta since release Koizuul is dominant in each week's tournament (obviously it is possible to place in top spots without him, while beating players who have him, but they have to play really bad and you really good, or you need to have almost every hero at rank 6 and they at low rank). at rank 5 or lower Koi, some strategising with tower use and placement, synergising blessed hero and overally thinking might help, but once you have Koizuul rank 6 there is only one strategy and it dominates everything (even more evidently since Connie's rework). That strategy being haste+delay. 1) Speed up Koizuul allow him to get dragon form as fast as possible, becuase nothing else can clear later waves as good as his dragon form. (yes strategically delaying dragon form use and saving it for hard waves can be very impactful in around middle of your match, but at the end where other heroes dies and enemies can't be killed by almost anything, you will die when Koi doesn't have dragon form ready again). 2) So you Delay/Stop enemies while Koi builds up his charges. This is why Raida, Yan (and Connie since rework) and other heroes that can stop/slow enemies significantly and also have some chance to survive. Are so very much dominating as Koizuul's supports. And this is why you can see W1 tournaments full of Wizard towers, occasionally with few Barracks (or almost full Barracks when no air units) since damage doesn't matter only haste and delay does when you have Koi rank6. Damage only matters in start of these matches when you don't have enough delay infrastructure build and you actually need to kill enemies while Koi is in lame fish form, instead of just delaying them with Towers, Heroes and Meteors (in worst case with Freeze Potion lvl2s). This strategy obviously still need some skills, fast reactions and good micromanagment, but once you learn how to do it, no further thinking is really required. Only small adjustments depending on world, map, moster/bosses coming your way and team you are using with your rank 6 Koi. (This doesn't seem like healthy Meta to me, but what do i know...) Also yet again this just means Koi cheese Meta is most effective way to rank up. It doesn't mean it can't be done any other way. Just very very very unlikely if all your enemies use it and are good at it. '(Thankfuly many just copy hero teamcomp they see in top ranks, without understanding why it really is so, and build towers same way they always used to. So there is still chance to get to Legendary and Grandmaster without Koi max lvl rank 6 in this meta)'' Connie's meta (psych, it's actually still Koizuul's meta). Not much has changed in meta since Connie's rework during her awakening event. '''First place is still dominated by Koizuul. Raida lost domination of second place, and is forced to share it with Connie and even Yan. Occasionally (very low amount of cases) other hero pops out like Narlax/Caldera or whoever is situationally strong enough, can delay enough and ideally also synergises very well with Blessed Hero. Third place is usually filled with Blessed Hero. If blessed hero is weak (in this meta weak = dies easy, can't delay mostly Hogan and Bolton (Masamune can atleast delay non-air units), or have antisynergy with Koizuul (ehm what did they do to you Sethos you didn't deserve this)) usually one of second place heroes takes this place. On air units heavy map, Smoulder might pop up. Otherwise Lancelot (for extra HP) or Mabyn (for Extra Meteor) might also be viable (but mostly only when blessed). Category:Tournament Category:Guides